Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 2: Kuki Sanban
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: 4 years has past since the 2nd Shadow Rage War ended a 14 year old Kuki Sanban return to Tokyo to the same alley where those 7 Japanese KND Operatives shield her from her attackers.


Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 2: Kuki Sanban

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

During the 2nd Shadow Rage War in Tokyo, Japan on Exia Earth North American KND Operatives Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were separated. As Numbuh 3 look around the city to Numbuh 4 she was cornered by Principal Sauerbraten and his men, Principal Sauerbraten who has orders from Principal Smelling to make at least one of Numbuh 1's former allies stuffer for his action during that scavenger hunt.

As Ice Cream men and Teen Ninja with Knives and Dagger were about to stab Numbuh 3 one of the Japanese KND Operatives shields Numbuh 3. 7 Japanese KND Operatives give the live so the Numbuh 3 may live.

As Numbuh 3 was about lose hope Snake Eyes from the GIJOE Team came to her rescue. However the event has made it's mark on Kuki Sanban.

Flash back show Snake Eyes appeared before Michael and Wally

"You're the Ninja from the GIJOE Team what do you want?" Wally asked

"I think he wants you to come with him, And should see what he wants as for me I'm gonna return back to my home planet." Michael said

Wally followed Snake Eyes toward a near by Medical Center "Hey you mind telling me why did you had me come here?" Wally asked

Scarlett another member of the GIJOE Team steps outside "For you information young man, Snake Eyes can't speak, besides that there's someone inside who been looking for you. Snake Eyes found her covered in Blood."

"Found her?, Oh no!" Wally rushes inside the center, in one of the rooms he see the Green Sweater Kuki worded covered in Blood "Oh no they must have got to her! Why her! I thought she was with me!

Kuki got up and said "I'm not the one who's dead" Kuki turned around and see images of Teen Ninjas and Ice Cream with Knives in their hands "NO GET BACK!"

Wally step back from Kuki "What? Kuki it's me Numbuh 4" Kuki has her hands over her head as she started to cry "What happine who did this to her!" Wally yelled

"She told The Doctors that 7 Japanese KND Operatives shielded her when a bunch of Teen Ninjas and Ice Cream men tried to stab her." Scarlett Informs Wally of what happine

"Oh man, So those Images of those guys trying to kill have been wedged into her mind. Damnit! I shouldn't have took off on my own. I was afraid that the other KND Operatives would blame Sector 7 for allowing Father starting this war. I heard one of said that one of us should have killed him a long time ago." Wally punches the wall

"Just who told you that garbage?" Duke asked

"I don't know their codenames nor the Real names. Because of those words I head up to Father's base to confront him but he was too strong for me he would have killed me but Michael Dais he took it upon himself to face father by himself." Wally said  
>"Kuki I'm sorry for leaving you behind! I know that words is not enough but I don't know what else to do to let you know that I'm sorry"<p>

Flash back ended, 4 years has past since the 2nd Shadow Rage War ended a 14 year old Kuki Sanban return to Tokyo to the same alley where those 7 Japanese KND Operatives shield her from her attackers.

Kuki places flowers on the ground

(2nd Flash back)

7 Japanese KND Operatives block their path "No you shall not shade the blood of a member of the Arashikage!" said one Japanese KND Operative 

"Kuki Sanban we hold them off" another Japanese KND Operative said 

"But what about you guys one of your own is dead?" Numbuh 3 asked 

"It's alright Sanban-san you may be a Japanese KND Operative from North American but we cannot allow one of the Remnants of the Arashikage to be killed in this war." An 3rd Japanese KND Operative said 

Numbuh 3's left sleeve fell off her room it expose a Arashikage symbol on her left arm.

The Flash back ended and Kuki place her hand on her left arm where the Arashikage symbol is located. Just then Kuki hear foot steps behind her.

"Planning to stab me like you did done back to that today?" Kuki turned around and kicked the knife out of the guy's hand.

"H-How did you knew we were coming" Said one of the Teen Ninjas

One of the Locals spots what going on "You're those guys who are wearing that B.R.A armor! Someone call the Police!"

The Teen Ninjas ran off as two officers ran after him.

Kuki drop to her knees and asked herself "Why are they still trying to kill me Michael killed Father they have no reason to come after me anymore."

"It's because Someone is still carrying out the Hit on you" ? said

Kuki turned around as pulled out a Kunai from her shirt "Who are you?"

"It's okay I'm not your enemy I'm from the 2nd Seirei Squad, My name is Phoebe Heyerdahl" Phoebe introduces herself

"So you're a Soul Reaper like Laiya, I seen you before but I didn't know you're a Soul Reaper as well" Kuki said

"That's because I'm not in my Giga form, anyway I came to warn you." Phoebe said

"Warn me?" Kuki said

"despite that fact that Father is gone someone is carrying out his will from the shadows." Phoebe said

"It has to be Principal Smelling, Principal Sauerbraten's boss. He's close friends with Father. The war of over why is he still doing this?" Kuki said

'I believe it's Revenge he's after, And to see that Sauerbraten carries out his orders to kill you that's why those Teen Ninja followed you here from North America" Phoebe said

Kuki ran off and Phoebe followed her "I have to get back to the Hotel before they do"

At the Hotel Kuki and her sister is staying the two see Phoebe's friend Helga  
>"It's about time you found her Phoebe I just saw someone beat up the guards before running inside." Helga said<p>

Phoebe help one of the guards in her feet "Are you alright? What happine?" Phoebe asked

"It was a bunch of guys wearing same samurai-like armor. One of them knocked us down before I could call the Police." said one of the Guards

Now on the 4th Floor a group of Ice Cream men lead by Principal Sauerbraten walk down the hall ways "The girl's hotel room has to be on this floor that was this Bell boy has told me. Search these rooms she must be on one of them" said Principal Sauerbraten

Kuki enters the 4th floor " Sauerbraten!" Kuki yelled 

"So you're alive Numbuh 3 and you have grown" Principal Sauerbraten said

"Sorry but Numbuh 3 is no longer alive, She died when your men traumatize me by killing 7 Japanese KND Operatives in front of her." Kuki said

"Phoebe what is she talking she make sound like she wasn't the only one who these guys tried to kill." Helga asked

"Kuki Sanban may have live to grown up into a Teenager however her child side of her aka Numbuh 3 is now dead" Phoebe explained

"No wonder Principal Smelling yelled at me when the war ended. He told that I only got half the job done. But don't worry I'll see to it that you join Numbuh 3 as you return to the planet!" Principal Sauerbraten said

Phoebe used Flash step and stood behind Kuki and her Zanpakuto aimed at Principal Sauerbraten's face. "The only who will return to the Planet is you" Phoebe said  
>"Sauerbraten your men's actions toward Kuki have traumatized her she saw 7 KND Operatives died as they shielded her from them. As a result she resign from the KND she never had contact with any of the veteran members of the KND since."<p>

"My orders came directly from Principal Smelling, he told me that Father wanted to make Numbuh 1 Suffer by attacking his teammates one by one and the first to go was Numbuh 3. But those brats who shielded her got in the way so my men made them pay for it." said Principal Sauerbraten 

Battle Theme Song: Diao ye zong (Withered Leaf)  
>Link: <span>.comwatch?v=9fY5AkxHw8A

Just then one of the Ice Cream takes out a laser gun, Kuki held her hand out and the laser beam was canceled

"I'm not the same girl you tried to kill before, You tell Smelling this if you want to go after me fine, I knew you people would try this. But my family is off limits of you even thing of attack any of my family." Kuki throw a Shuriken

The Shuriken hits Principal Sauerbraten in his right eye as it blows up. "MY EYE!" Principal Sauerbraten screamed

Principal Smelling contacts Principal Sauerbraten "Sauerbraten it's time to fall back for now it seems that what I been told is true that girl's Family has ties to the Arashikage Clan dating back to the Sengoku Era."

"The Arashikage Clan? Numbuh 3? Fine, I have my orders from my boss. This maybe a draw but remember this we'll have our revenge and that's a Promise" Principal Sauerbraten and his men fell back

(BGM Stops)

Moments later at the Tokyo Airport Helga and Phoebe see Kuki and Mushi got on the air plane

"You think she'll be okay going off by herself" Helga asked

"That Airplane is owned by the Arashikage Clan. I don't think Smelling want to make a enemy of a entire Clan of Ninja" Phoebe said 

"Besides something tells me that we'll see her again one day" Helga said

-  
>Sliver Entry #3<p>

4 years has past since I warned Trixie Tang about the Treat on her life. Hopfully she would have heed the warn I gave her. But right I must fine the KND member know as Numbuh 4 there's something I must tell him.

now in a Remote part of Sidney Sliver see Wally somewhere in the Outback. "You are Wally Beatles who is also known as Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door?" Sliver asked

"Numbuh 4...I not even worthy of that name after what happine to Kuki I should have been there by her side but I let her down" Wally said

"I see this is why you gone off the radar since the end of the war" Sliver said

"What good I am? I was surppose to protect Kuki but I allow a punk tramatize her what happine scared her for life" Wally said

"What's done is done but right Kuki Sanban needs you I don't know why but seems to be the only who ease her pain" Sliver said

"You think so?" Wally asked

"I not for me to think that you must realize that for yourself" Sliver said as he takes off

End for now

Ending Theme  
>Fortune - Nami Tamaki<br>Link 1: .com/watch?v=_i3blp0l2E

Cast

English  
>Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3Young Kuki Sanban  
>Michelle Ruff as Teenage Kuki Sanban<br>Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G Pataki  
>Anndi L. McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl<p>

Japanese  
>Rie Tanaka as + Young Kuki SanbanNumbuh 3  
>Nami Tamaki as Teenage Kuki Sanban &amp; Phoebe Heyerdahl<br>Katakiri Rekka as Helga G Pataki


End file.
